


Valentine's With Barba and Carisi

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: ADA Barba, ADA Carisi, Barisi - Freeform, Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Detective Carisi, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Short Stories about Rafael Barba and Sonny Carisi
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	Valentine's With Barba and Carisi

**Author's Note:**

> For the Barisi Valentine's Cliche Challenge

1\. Will you be mine?

Carisi walked into his office at 1 Hogan Place. As he sat down, he noticed a red heart card and a box of sweetheart candies. Carisi opened the card and began to read. Barba knocked on the door. He walked over to Carisi and got down on one knee, opening a small black velvet box. “So, will you be mine?'' he asked. “Yes of course” Carisi answered. Barba carefully placed the ring on Carisi’s ring finger and leaned in for a kiss.

2\. Who got me a teddy bear?

As Carisi sat down he noticed a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck. “Who got me this teddy bear?” Carisi asked out loud. Barba who was talking to Olivia turned around. “You’re a detective, figure it out” Barba said. Carisi stared at Barba with a confused look on his face. Barba gave his classic smirk and walked out of the precinct with a pep in his step.

3\. What are the flowers for?

Barba looked at his desk. A dozen red roses in a beautiful glass vase were sitting among the paperwork. “What are the flowers for?” he asked Carisi as he walked in. “For Valentine’s day of course” the detective answered. Barba blushed. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rafael” Carisi said as he stepped closer and placed a soft kiss on Barba’s lips.

4\. Wine and dine him.

Carisi was talking to Olivia. “So”, she asked, “Have you asked Barba out yet?” Carisi blushed and shook his head. “I don't know. I don’t think I’m his type.” “Of course, you're his type” Liv replied. “You are sweet, smart and kind. All you have to do is wine and dine him. Ask Barba to a date at his favorite high-end restaurant.”

5\. I've got a secret admirer.

Barba walked into his office. A dozen red roses were one the desk along with a teddy bear, sweetheart candy, chocolates and a gift card to his favorite spa and restaurant. “Looks like I’ve got a secret admirer” he said out loud. Liv walked in just as he said this. “I don’t think it’s so secret Barba.” Barba looked up at her and blushed. Thinking about a certain someone.

6\. Why is everything pink?

Barba walked into the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. There were pink streamers, pink balloons, pink heart cutouts taped to every wall, a sign that said love in pink, pink flowers, a huge pink teddy bear, pink shimmering garland and pink paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. Even the couch had pink pillows. “Why is everything pink?” Barba called out. Carisi walked over to him from the kitchen wearing a pink shirt. “Because its Valentine’s day.” “So, you turned our apartment into Umbridge’s office?” Barba asked. Carisi smiled. “I wanted to show you how much I love you. And kinda play a prank on you as well” Barba smiled. He could never truly be bad at Carisi. “Come here you” he said to Carisi as he leaned in and kissed him softly.

7\. Who sent me a Valentine’s day card.

“Who sent me a Valentine’s day card?” Barba asked Carmen as he opened it at his desk. Inside it said “to the best lawyer I know. Keep up the good work and sweet smiles. Meet me at Pete’s Tavern at five.” Barba laughed at the sweet smile part. He never truly smiled, only smirked a little. “No, idea” Carmen replied.  
“Who sent me a Valentine’s day card?” Carisi asked the squad as he sat down and saw it. Everyone glanced over at him and shrugged their shoulders. Inside it said “to the best detective I know and future lawyer. Keep up the positivity and hard work. Meet me at Pete’s Tavern at five.”  
Carisi sat waiting at the bar of Pete’s Tavern at five p.m. with a Budweiser in his hand. This was stupid he thought to himself, wondering why he even went to the bar. Was he really this desperate? Suddenly he saw Barba walking into the bar and sitting down, immediately ordering a scotch. Why is Barba here he wondered. Barba looked over at Carisi puzzled at the sight of the detective. At the same time Carisi and Barba said, “What are you doing here?” Barba looked at Carisi skeptically, a sudden realization taking place. “Did you send me a Valentine’s day card?” “No” Carisi answered. “Did you send me one?” “No” Barba answered. Both looked at each other with a sudden comprehension. “Liv” they said in unison. Olivia, Fin, and Amanda walked into the bar. “Happy Valentine's day!” they shouted. Barba stared at them in his stern way, green eyes narrowing. “Why did you do this exactly?” he asked the group. “Because” Amanda answered “it’s so obvious you two want to date and all you needed was as a little push” Barba looked at Sonny who was blushing. “So, you do want to date me? “Ummm, yup I do counselor, very much so.” “Well, I don't have any objections to this matter. I know a great restaurant we can go to tonight if you want” Carisi smiled his shining smile, dimple showing, blue eyes shimmering. “I'd love to.” Barba truly smiled back at him, blushing, green eyes glittering.

8\. I hate Valentine’s Day.

It was the 13th. “But I hate Valentine’s day” Rafael Barba complained to his boyfriend Sonny Carisi. “You haven’t ever spent one with me. Trust me, I’ll make you love it.” Barba woke up the smell of a delicious breakfast the next day. He threw on a gray sweatshirt that said Fordham in red letters and jeans. As Barba walked into the kitchen, he noticed Sonny wearing a blue apron that said kiss the cook. Barba looked at the table. There were mimosas, French toast, maple bacon, and sticky buns. By Barba’s place at the table there was a brown bear with a red heart on its stomach. Barba smiled and walked over to Carisi. “Ok, I can see why people love Valentine’s day” he said leaning in to kiss the cook.

9\. You're invited to a Friend-Valentine’s day

You're invited to a Friend-Valentine’s day party at my house” Live announced to those of the squad who were there. Once Carisi showed up, slightly ruffled from chasing a perp, Liv walked up to him. “So, I wanted to tell you that I am hosting a Friend-Valentine’s day party at my house. Can you come? It's 6 tomorrow.” “Sure,” Carisi said. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” The next day everyone showed up around 6. Noah was on the floor playing with a green truck. Sonny handed Liv a dish of eggplant lasagna. Suddenly Barba walked in. “What's he doing here?” Sonny asked. “Just thought it would be nice to include Barba” Liv replied with a mischievous smile. “Mmmm sure you did. And completely without any ulterior alternatives.” Barba walked over to them, handing Liv an expensive red wine, which would pair nicely with the eggplant lasagna. After everyone had eaten, Sonny went into the kitchen to help Liv with the dishes. “That was the best eggplant lasagna I think I've had.” Barba said to Sonny. “Maybe you could make it for me sometime?” Sonny blushed. “Are you asking me out on a date counselor?” “Yes, I am.” “Well, I would like to go out with you.” Liv stood by watching, a smile playing on her lips. Amanda came up to them. “So, is this happening?” “I guess so,” Barba replied. “Yes!” Amanda said excitedly. “Fin, you owe me 50 dollars. Liv, it looks like your little plan did work” Amanda smiled. Barba and Sonny both blushed, green and blue eyes meeting.


End file.
